Kazarina
was the Haos Brawler of the Twelve Orders. She was partnered with Haos Lumagrowl. She and Emperor Barodius were responsible for most of the events that occurred in Gundalian Invaders. At the end of Gundalian Invaders, she was murdered by Gill, and her corpse was taken by Lumagrowl to an unknown location. Information Description She was the sly, cold-hearted female battler who was always by Emperor Barodius' side and had the desire to be his queen (as stated in Broken Spell). She had shown disdain for Gill since he is Barodius' right hand man instead of her, but he shows no trust in her as well. She worked as the Director of the Bakugan Biological Research Center, but most people such as Gill and Stoica referred to her as a Witch or a Mad Scientist. There were rumors that say she was secretly undergoing cruel living-body experiments to heighten the Gundalian Bakugan's abilities (proven to be true). Her goal was to develop abilities to rival those of Neathia's. She was an exceptional scientist who had unraveled the mysteries of Bakugan evolution. She showed very little care for others and evaded much punishment by blaming and executing an inferior. She also had no problem with killing and torturing her enemies and people that she didn't like. She also had the power to hypnotize humans, Gundalians and Bakugan. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Kazarina first appeared in Revelation by Barodius' side. She was amazed at the strength of the unknown Bakugan who caused the explosion that hit Gundalia. She is a mean person with a cold heart. She was a Bakugan biologist for Gundalia. Gill was surprised to see that she didn't even know if a Bakugan that powerful could exist. She hypnotized people, as seen in Confrontation, and is always the one to do so to new human recruits. Ren disapproves of this practice, claiming that hypnotism hinders a brawler's skills to only 75% and that they needed 100%. She was seen in Hostile Takeover, by Emperor Barodius' side. She appeared again in Escape from Darkness, with Barodius and Gill talking to Ren about not bringing the battle brawlers to their side. Barodius said that if he found out that Ren betrayed him, he would be punished. She again appeared in The Secret Package, and due to the fact that the recruited brawlers weren't doing well, she, Gill and Airzel joined in the battle. All seem to be very good brawlers. In The Element, she talked to Ren about Neo Ziperator belonging to the Castle Knight. She chose to get Ren back to Gundalia with The Element, but failed due to Sid Arcale's foolish battle. After Sid is disposed of, she then takes Pyrus Rubanoid for later experiments. She appeared again in The Sacred Orb, fighting against Neathian Bakugan. She then teamed up with Gill to battle Fabia Sheen and Captain Elright with the battle going both ways until the Sacred Orb all of the Gundalians away. In Decoy Unit, her ship, along with Airzel and Stoica's ships were seen heading for the 3rd and final Neathian shield. In Battle for the Second Shield, she battled against Shun Kazami after Lena Isis lost so quickly and is able to defeat him in the first round. Later in the second round, Dan steps in and she loses the battle. She then calls up Lena for her punishment but gets ambushed by Phosphos. Lumagrowl then stepped in and defeated Phosphos wih ease. Kazarina then transported Lena into a stasis tube. She then talked to Gill about how Lena knew about the punishment and he just tells her that "no one can be trusted" while Ren listened while hiding and then says to Lena that he is sorry for her fate. In Curtain Call Kazarina plots with Stoica to eliminate Jesse so that they would not get punished by Barodius. After she and Stoica eliminate Jesse they head to Barodius's chamber to give their report, but Nurzak meets them on the way and berates them for disposing of another team member. In The Secret of the Orb, Kazarina is ordered by Emperor Barodius to go with Nurzak on a reconnaissance mission. She was partnered with Mason, but Mason had escaped. She was then punished by Emperor Barodius by a lightning bolt, but she was not killed. This made Gill the emperor's official number two. At the end of the episode, Kazarina and Nurzak strike a deal, as they both don't like the emperor and they become "partners in crime". In Divide and Conquer, Nurzak orders her to lead an army of brainwashed soldiers to attack Emperor Barodius, but she turns on him and reveals that she was a spy for Barodius. She then watches the battle between Nurzak and Emperor Barodius. She then continues on a job to make the Exokor to strengthen Dharak. In a flashback in Forgiveness, she defeats and kills Fabia's fiance, Jin and wins Aranaut in the battle. She takes him back to her lab to experiment on him, but he is rescued by Fabia. In Into the Storm, she lures Jake Vallory into a trap using an Earth boy named Robin. She wanted to brainwash him instead of using the Earth children (who were all sent back to Earth sometime before or during the battle). She succeeds in defeating him and takes him back to Gundalia. In Redemption, she and Stoica managed to defeat Nurzak and Fabia by knocking them in a pit. Later they rematched them. She had hypnotized the rest of Ren's team to use against them, but the four of them had to retreat after Stoica used an ability to drown Nurzak and Fabia. Later she hypnotized Dan and Drago when they were in jail. In Final Strike, she used Blitz Dragonoid's DNA to evolve Dharak into Phantom Dharak, and is rewarded with the postion of Barodius's right-hand replacing Gill. She then decides to kill Dan to send a message to the Neathians. In Dream Escape, she is just about to kill Dan when Jake finally breaks free of her control and saves him. She later joins the rest of the Twelve Orders in a four-on-six brawl with the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. In Gundalian Showdown, she continues her battle with the Brawlers alongside Gill, Stoica and Airzel. After the other Brawlers leave with Dragonoid Colossus she battled Fabia and almost won but Mason and Avior disrupted the battle. In Broken Spell, she continued her battle with Fabia only to be confronted by Nurzak. She started to battle Nurzak in hand to hand combat in which her weapon was thrown by Nurzak. She then runs to go get her weapon only to be confronted by Gill who has her weapon. Gill confronts her and says that words have consequences in which he assassinated her with her own weapon. Nurzak discovers her dead on the floor as he was looking for her. After Kazarina dies, all the Brawlers as well as Lena, Zenet and Jesse were released from her hypnotism. Bakugan * Haos Lumagrowl (Guardian Bakugan) * Barias Gear (Battle Gear) * Pyrus Rubanoid (Taken from Sid for experiments taken back by Sid, then gave him to Ren, then given to Linus) * Haos Aranaut (Taken from Jin, rescued by Fabia) * Subterra Glotronoid * Darkus Impalaton Bakugan Dimensions On Bakugan Dimensions, Kazarina is located on the Gundalian Ship along with Barodius. Quotes (Before brawling) "Greetings, Brawler. Care to test your Bakugan against mine?" (After winning) "Don't be discouraged. You have amazing potential!" (After losing) Bakugan *Haos Mutant Elfin *Haos Lumagrowl *Haos Hakapoid Trivia * As seen in episode 17, Kazarina has violet eyes and she can also conjure a beam of lightning from her hand. * She is also the only Gundalian to have blue skin tone. * Linda Ballantyne, the voice actress for Kazarina, also voices Percy from Thomas and the Magic Railroad. * Her personality can be somehow compared to that of Mylene Pharaoh of the Vexos, as they are both the only female members in their organizations, with the exception that Kazarina is the only female member in main Twelve Orders, while Lena and Zenet are in the Minor Twelve Orders and both are very loyal to the leaders of their homeworlds, Mylene was loyal to King Zenoheld and Kazarina is very loyal to Emperor Barodius. * She is the only one of The Twelve Orders that can hypnotize human and Gundalians. * Her name has a similar pronunciation as the word czarina, a word that means an Eastern European empress, which reflects her position as the highest-ranked female member of the Twelve Orders. * She has taken control of four brawlers so far. Jake Vallory, Jesse Glenn, Zenet Surrow and Lena Isis. * She seems to have an affection toward Barodius, as hinted when she told Nurzak that she hoped that he would make her his queen. Barodius might return these feelings since he killed Gill when he found out about Kazarina's death. * On Bakugan Dimensions there is a glitch that makes Kazarina use Marucho's starting Bakugan. * She's almost similar to Transformers animated character, Elita-1. Gallery Anime Kazana.jpg|Kazarina at Bakugan.com Lewdsd.jpg|Kazarina talking to Barodius xcdxcxdc.jpg|Kazarina about to hypnotize human brawlers Kakaasd.jpg|Barodius and Kazarina Kazarina2barodius.png|Kazarina informing Barodius that they haven't located the Element Kazarina2ren.png|Kazarina contacting Ren Bgknsamultiscreen.png|Kazarina and the other members of the Twelve Orders File:Karizana_Rubanoid.jpg|Kazarina takes Rubanoid from Sid Kazarina jake.jpg|Kazarina confronting Jake File:Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.09.01 PM.png|Kazarina and Lumagrowl introduced to the Battle Brawlers Kazarina and luma.jpg|Kazarina behind Lumagrowl File:Lena_Kazarina_2.jpg|Kazarina about to dispose of Lena File:Fabia_Kazarina.jpg|Kazarina after attacking Fabia File:Kazarinabbpe35.jpg|Kazarina being tackled by Jake Picture 423.png|Kazarina summoning Barias Gear. Afbeelding 10.png|Stoica and Kazarina Gill and Kazarina in Bakugan gundalian invaders Japaneses opening 2.png|Gill and Kazarina in Japanese opening 2 Bakugan Dimensions File:KazarinaBrawlStartScreen.png|Kazarina on Bakugan Dimensions FatKazerina.JPG|Kazarina Kazarina.png Battles Like the rest of the twelve orders, Kazarina is a strong brawler, winning nearly all of her battles﻿﻿. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Gundalians Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:NPC Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Twelve Orders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Haos Users